


What A Reunion

by aliythefangirl, alwaysuntiltomorrow



Series: The Ballad of Hope and Landon’s Premartial Sex Adventures [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Couch Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Office Sex, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysuntiltomorrow/pseuds/alwaysuntiltomorrow
Summary: Hope and Landon finally reunite.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: The Ballad of Hope and Landon’s Premartial Sex Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182683
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	What A Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Guest requested this, so we got busy! 
> 
> aliythefangirl wrote for Landon and alwaysuntiltomorrow wrote for Hope

Hope drops her phone and races to Dr. Saltzman's office, pulling the door open. She gasps when she spots Landon lying down on the couch. "Landon!" She cries, lunging for the couch.

“Hey Hope. Guess even death can’t separate us.” He stated, leaning in to kiss her.

Her hands grab his face as she kisses him desperately, passionately. He returned the kiss with equal vigour. She smiles widely, opening her mouth, her hand tangling in his curls, moaning.

He broke the kiss. “Thank the Gods for Lizzie. She never gave up.” he murmured

She grips his shirt and pulls him into her body again. He kissed her fiercely and wanting, his hands wandered up her bare legs, not covered by her skirt.

"Mm," She whimpers, deprived, pressing up into him and rubbing her lower half desperately against his jeans, opening her mouth to deepen their kiss.

He kisses her as he fumbles with his belt. He wanted her so badly. The kiss gets deep, passionate, and fierce. 

With her wolf strength, she growls against his mouth, grabbing his belt and ripping it from his belt loops. His belt loops snap but she couldn't care less as she pushes his jeans down his legs.

He pulls at her skirt and panties, needy and wanting.

She quickly slips her panties down her legs, stepping out of them as she grips his shirt and pushes him down on Dr. Saltzman's couch. He smiled up at her as his jeans were discarded quickly and his cock was out. 

Breathing heavily, Hope hikes up her skirt and straddles his lap, lacing her arms around his neck. Her wet bare pussy grinds against his cock as she licks up the side of his neck and to his ear. "You know I'm yours, always and tomorrow." She whispered.

“Yes. I know.” he whispered, grabbing his now hard cock and guiding it inside her.

Hope sits slowly with a relieved whine against his neck, as she curls into his body.

He sighed. “Fuck, you feel good.” He moaned.

She tilts her head and cups his chin, kissing him deeply as she eagerly moves up and down his cock, back and forth, squeezing her thighs around him as she rides hurriedly. She moans against his mouth, moans equivalent to a bitch in heat. Needy, constant moans.

“Yes, baby. Just like that...” He groaned. His groans and moans are constant. Last time, he controlled the thrusts, but he doesn’t mind her riding him. He holds her waist, helping her ride. 

Noticing his office door is cracked open, Dr. Saltzman slips his head in. "Hello, is anyone in..." His eyes widen as he takes in the disgusting scene in front of him. On his fucking couch. “What the hell?" He asks loudly.

At the interruption, Hope's wolf comes out. Her eyes glow yellow as a vicious growl escapes her throat. Her arms hug Landon's neck tightly as she flips her head around. With gritted teeth, she demands. "Get out. Now."

Dr. Saltzman swallows tightly, her yellow eyes intimidating him, remembering when she attacked him a few weeks ago. He quickly escapes and closes the door.

"Fuck the interruptions, I'm tired of them." She growls.

She pants heavily.

“We need to learn to shut the door, baby.” Landon says, chuckling. One of his hands leaves her waist to travel to her clit, gently moving his fingers across her inner lips as she rides him.

Her arms drop from his neck as she arches her back with her palms resting on his thighs, soft moans escaping. Her hips move quickly, faster.

“Are you close? Because I’m about to...Fuck...” he said but ended with a moan as he did one quick thrust inside her, losing control as his orgasm washed over him and depositing his seed inside her.

“Hope, baby, I’m sorry...” He mumbled.

Ignoring his apology, she rode his softening cock until her release. She finally cums with a loud scream, her thighs shaking against the couch. “I love you, Hope.” He whispered.

"Don't apologize." She says as she runs her hand through his curls, pulling his head to her chest. "I'm just glad to have you back." Her voice cracks.

“I’m glad to be back.” He states

"Want to go again?" She giggles into his chest.

“Oh definitely, once I can.” he whispered, kissing her forehead.

She leans up, her mouth latching onto his neck, sucking softly as if to soothe herself. She can feel her wolf making content sounds.

“That feels good, Hope.” he moans.

She sucks harder until she's kissing up his jaw, finally reaching his lips.

“However, I’m definitely shutting that door and locking it.” He says, breaking apart from her and raising himself off the couch.

Once the door is closed and locked, he returns to the couch after discarding his shirt.

"You could have taken me with you." She says as she pouts and straddles him again.

She slips off her shirt and cardigan, unclipping her bra and dropping the articles of clothing on the ground.

“Only for a few minutes, baby.” He states, kissing her cheek.

“Skirt off. Now.” He growls.

"But then I have to get off you." She whines.

“Fine, that little sexy skirt can stay on for now.” he relents.

"Here, I'll hike it up higher." She says and compromises with a smile, bunching up her skirt until her ass is completely exposed.

“Mmm...” he states, grabbing her ass.

The action causes Hope to squeak as she grinds down into Landon's soft cock.

“You enjoy that, baby? You have such a great ass.” he asks.

"Anywhere you touch me gets me hot." She admits with a moan.

He kisses her neck, trying to leave marks.

She tilts her head completely back with a loud moan, providing him with whatever space he wants.

He keeps kissing until he stops. “Take your skirt off and I’ll dine on your beautiful pussy.” He states.

She huffs, leaning forward to kiss him deeply once more before she reluctantly untangles herself from his body. Wanting to give him a treat, she turns around and slowly bends over, grabbing the hem of her school skirt and pulling it down and off her thighs. She looks over her shoulder, smiling and biting her lip as she spreads her ass cheeks for Landon.

“Mmm...my favourite little cock tease.” he moans.

He gets on his knees and buries his head in between her legs, lapping at her entrance. His tongue works almost as he’s trying to empty her of his cum.

A long moan escapes her throat as she falls to the floor with her elbows and knees supporting her. "Landon, baby." She whimpers, rolling her ass into his face.

He moves upward in a seamless motion, licking her clit before sucking it. His fingers run delicately up and down on her thighs.

Her eyes close as she bites down on her lip. Hard.

He kept licking and sucking, enjoying the feeling of her thighs around him and her delicious nectar from her pussy. He had only done it once before but he loved it.

He moved to licking around the little nub for a bit, exploring her folds with his tongue before returning and experimentally nibbling on her clit.

She tosses her head back with a long-drawn out moan as she squirts into his mouth, the feeling of him nibbling at her clit too intense.

He smiles, taking in her nectar before pulling away when her orgasm is finished.

Pulling on her hips a little, he brings her into a lying position with him behind her, now plunging his erect cock inside her with a kiss on the cheek. “Does this feel good?” He asked, starting with slow, gentle thrusts.

"Oh, god," She chokes on her pleasure, not able to say much. She can only move her hips against his cock in a figure 8 motion, panting.

He continued on with slow, gentle thrusts while grabbing her hand and kissing her neck.

"Fuuck me." Is all she can whimper out, her hand squeezing around Landon's. Her mouth stays parted, her eyes closing as her tits bounce against her chest.

He breaks away from her neck.

“I’m doing that, baby.” he whispers, thrusts getting a little faster.

"God, feels so..." She cries out, trying to squeeze her thighs together. "GOOD.”

“So good to be finally one again. Fuck, I missed you, baby.” he whispered, his free arm snaking to play with her clit.

Hope turns her head to the side, away from Landon's ear and screeches. The walls of the school begin to tremble as her voice lands on a certain pitch.

“Scream for me, baby. You close because Hope, fuck...” he whispered.

Tears escape her eyes as she whimpers, her voice picking up as another scream erupts. It was never this intense before. Never felt this good that she wants to cry. Her pussy walls finally collapse around his dick as she milks his cock, another loud cry erupting. A series of them.

His release comes immediately after hers and is intense.

"GOD, SHUT UP!" Kaleb screams from the lounge. "You sound like a damn Harpy."

“Fuck, I love you, Hope.” he whispered into her ear.

Hope feels embarrassed. "Love you too." She mumbles.

He reaches down and moves his soft cock out of her, resting it on her backside. “What a reunion.” He whispered.

"I was wrong before." She admits softly and shifts her body to rest on his naked chest. "It is nice to indulge in a fantasy and maybe the reality isn't better." She whispers. "Every night I fantasized about you, wanting you. Needing you." She whispered, tears stinging her eyes as she buried her head deeper into his chest. "And my reality sucked." She mumbles.

“Mine did too.” he states, kissing her forehead.

"Dr. Saltzman is gonna throw a fit if we fall asleep on his rug, but I don't care." She states and yawns as she shuts her eyes. "I just want to snuggle with you for as long as possible."

“I don’t care. I think he has a blanket somewhere.” He whispered, grabbing a throw blanket haplessly thrown on one of the bookshelves. “Come snuggle with me, koala.” He whispered, laying on the couch.

Hope crawled up to Landon on the couch and snuggled into his chest, inhaling his scent.

The throw blanket was thrown over them, a pleased sigh coming from Landon.

One of her hands fiddled with his black curls as she smiled at him. She slowly parts her mouth and finds his, her tongue slipping into his mouth.

He kisses her deeply. Breaking off the kiss, he reaches into his jacket and grabs her necklace. “I believe this is yours.” He states, handing it to her. Lizzie had magically repaired the broken chain.

Hope looks at her shiny Mikaelson crest necklace in shock, her hand grasping his. "Thank you." She murmurs kindly, turning around and straddling his thighs in the reverse position. "Can you put it on me?”

“Sure.” He says, pulling her hair up into a makeshift ponytail and bringing the necklace around her neck, closing the clasp.

As if to say thank you, or just to surprise him, Hope grips his soft cock and bends her head over to take the tip into her mouth.

He lets out a surprised gasp.

She smiles around the tip, pressing a kiss against his cockhead.

"You taste good." She laughs.

“Not as good as you, I bet.” He replied, his cock rapidly hardening.

"Beg to differ." She grabs him with her hand, opening her mouth and enveloping his cock deeper. 

She sucks harshly, bobbing her head further down until she gags.

“Fuck, Hope. God, that feels good.” He moans.

Relaxing her throat muscles, she allows his shaft to fuck her throat deeper. She gently fondles his balls with her hand, squeezing one.

“I can’t...good god, Hope.” He moans. Soon, he’s cuming inside her mouth, his seed flowing down her throat.

Landon tastes more sweet than salty, making her wonder what he eats. Once his cock stops pulsing, she slides her head back up and releases his cock, rubbing his shaft.

“Mmm...thank you.” Landon whispered.

She presses a sweet kiss against his tip before turning back around.

"I didn't get to return the favor the first time." She states and kisses his cheek, laying back down against his chest.

He holds her tight, playing with her hair.


End file.
